


Night Terrors (working title)

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Darcy's had night terrors since she was a kid. Surely they'll never become real, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I don't own Darcy Lewis, Marvel does. (even though they're not really doing anything with her...) I don't own The Necrostar either, which is what I based this first Terror on. He belongs to David and Isabella Bennett of Steam Powered Giraffe. (The Necrostar is a delightfully evil Disney Villian-esque song and wonderfully evil character)  
> I added the Graphic Depictions Of Violence warning because I don't know how far I'm going to take this.

_ “So this is pain,”  _ The creature drawled, voice rumbling like an earthquake.  _ “I feel alive!” _

Darcy struggled against the tendrils of pulsing green light that held her captive, feeling herself slipping away slowly, her lifeforce dwindling as the creature turned it’s thousands of eyes upon her companions. 

 

_ “You. You will be my next feast,”  _ The creature reached out with several tendrils and grasped a man with shoulder-length hair. It raised him close to one of its larger eyes and stared at him, reading him.

_ “Yessss…”  _ It hissed, its eyes glowing brighter.  _ “You will be a fine meal. Such pain! Such AGONY!’ _

 

__________

  
Darcy woke with a strangled yelp. This was time number like one thousand or so that she’d had this dream, but nothing had ever come of it. Creatures of dark matter and glowing green light didn’t exist, didn’t growl how much they loved to hear the screams of pain and despair of their victims. Or so she’d thought when she was little. Anything was possible now.  
  
She’d had these night terrors as long as she could remember, and it felt like her life was pushing her closer to the situations that happened in her darkest dreams. She groaned, looking at her alarm clock. She’d forgotten to wind it up yesterday, and it had stopped at three am.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and early morning light wipe away nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy or Jane. I also don't own the character Commander Cosmo, whom Cosmo the cat is named after. CC belongs to Isabella and David Bennett of the band Steam Powered Giraffe.
> 
> This just decided to write itself...

Sitting up in bed, she fished on her nightstand for her phone, inadvertently knocking her glasses onto the floor, and noticed it was only just now four am. She let out a quiet sigh, trying not to wake Jane up. 

Her Russian Blue, Commander Cosmo, stared at her and mewed as he raced over to the bed from her doorway.  _ Are you okay?  _ he seemed to be asking, as he trotted up to the headboard and curled up next to where her head had been and then batted her arm with his paw.   
  
“I’m alright Cosmo, thanks for asking though,” Darcy flopped back down, and reached out a hand to pet him as he purred. “Just another nightmare.”    


  Today was the first day she’d had off in a while, but she’d only taken it because Jane had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion after a five day science bender. Darcy’d decided that not only did Jane need a day off from work, but she needed to spend time with a friend.

She hadn’t worked as Jane’s assistant in a few years, but they were still close friends. Darcy still worried about Jane, but her current job as a librarian kept her  busy, and Jane was always busy so they didn't see each other often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little bit of after nightmare stuff! Hopefully anyone reading it likes it, if you do, you can find me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia or on pillowfort as DaughterOfOphelia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you enjoyed this thing, you can come check me out on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
